cawfandomcom-20200216-history
ACW APEX
The ACW APEX & ESCW Undisputed Championship is the major title for both CAW wrestling brands such as ACW APEX & ESCW. The championship as an undisputed championship was created in late 2017. Before the championship became a merge, they were separate titles such as ACW APEX World Championship and the ESCW World Championship. History and Formation (2016-Present) On ESCW episode 2 in June 2016, The ESCW World Championship would first appear where wrestlers MJ Stylez faced off against Nightcrawler in a Steel Cage Match to win the ESCW World Championship therefore making MJ Stylez the first wrestler to win the ESCW World Championship in history. MJ Stylez held the brands major championship until rival Big Daddy Kyi came along and defeated MJ Stylez at the first ever ESCW Pay Per View, Mirrors Edge to defeat MJ Stylez and become the new ESCW World Champion. Fast forward to 2018, a year later, Big Daddy Kyi now Broken Big Daddy Kyi held the ESCW World Championship for over a year until losing it to Cactus Lavender on an episode of ESCW on the 17th November 2017 making Cactus Lavender the new ESCW World Champion and ACW APEX World champion therefore breaking Big Daddy Kyi's undefeated streak and title reign. Previous this on the new series of ACW APEX, The ACW APEX World Championship was on the line therefore any wrestler could be crowed the first ACW APEX World Champion, on ACW APEX series 1, episode 1; MJ Stylez defeated CAW Wrestling legend Teryo Law to become the first ever ACW APEX World Champion. MJ Stylez is the only CAW wrestler in history to become the first ever world chamipons on both brands the ESCW & ACW APEX. Before Broken Big Daddy Kyi lost his ESCW World Championship to Cactus Lavender, he had a match on ACW APEX from 14th October 2017 in a triple threat match against MJ Stylez and Teryo Law, for both of the major two titles on both brands. Broken Big Daddy Kyi defeated both MJ Stylez and Teryo Law now holing both of the championships hence the ACW APEX & ESCW Undisputed Championship was born. Mentioned earlier on this article, Broken Big Daddy Kyi managed to keep both of the titles for 1 month including the ESCW World Championship he held for a year finally lost his titles to Cactus Lavender. For 6 months Cactus Lavender was the champion until having a match at ACW APEX APEXMANIA 3 Pay Per View in the first ever Elimination Chamber match to defend his titles although his reign was now over after being pinned by contender and ACW APEX USA Champion at the time, Vance Brooklyn pinned Cactus Lavender as the 3rd wrestler left in the match. After Lavender was pinned, this means he has lost both of the titles. The two last wrestlers in the Elimination Chamber match were Vance Brooklyn who pinned the champion and Brayden who is a Broken DoA member. Brayden managed to defeat Vance Brooklyn via a pinfall to become the new ACW APEX and ESCW Undisputed Champion. On 3rd of July 2018, it was announced that Brayden would be defending his Undisputed Championship against contender on former Undisputed Champion, MJ Stylez in an Extreme Rules match on July 29th. On July 18th Brayden cut a promo in the ring saying 'how thankful he is to win' until MJ Stylez theme music hit and came into the ring only to push Brayden and then exit the ring. Brayden successfully managed to defeat MJ Stylez in an Extreme Rules match to retain his Undisputed Championship. On April 14th 2019, MJ Stylez issues a Triple Threat Match between Uncle Perry Brooks and Aric Weaver where the winner would be #1 contender to face Brayden for the Undisputed Championship at APEXMANIA IV. Aric Weaver won the match where he would go on to the event to face Weaver who were both friends and tag team partners at the time only to fight each other for the title. Brayden was defeated by Weaver to become the new Undisputed Champion ending Brayden nearly 1 year reign who won the Championship at the previous APEXMANIA. *In an episode of ACW APEX on the 14th October 2017, when Broken Big Daddy Kyi pinned both MJ Stylez and Teryo Law to win both of the titles. The championship at the time featured both the ACW APEX & ESCW Undisputed championships instead of being only one title that has both ACW APEX & ESCW the logos on it. ''*It was until an October episode of ESCW where the ACW APEX & ESCW Undisputed Championship was first shown as only one title that has both of the ACW APEX & ESCW logos on it. '' '' ''